


Body and Soul

by bavariansugarcookie



Series: Most Ardently [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been looking forward to their honeymoon to the lakes for months - happy to finally have some privacy from prying eyes and insinuations about when they'll trade mating marks (thank you, Lance). But when the mating mark triggers an early heat, Keith is heartbroken that their plans are ruined. Luckily Shiro is determined to make it up to him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Most Ardently [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027299
Comments: 30
Kudos: 203





	Body and Soul

Keith and Shiro ran out to the carriage while their wedding guests cheered and catcalled. Shiro handed Keith in and then jumped in after him, and the carriage whisked away while Keith and Shiro waved out the window.

As soon as they were out of sight, Keith slumped against Shiro, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Shiro chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Tired?"

Keith nodded. "I love my family, and the Holts. But…"

"It's a little overwhelming to be the center of attention," Shiro said, and Keith nodded again. He had hardly had a moment to himself in the weeks leading up to the wedding, and after Shiro came up from Altea they had hardly even had a chance to speak to each other. 

There was always someone with a question, someone with advice, or someone making pointed comments about the honeymoon that made Keith want to crawl under the nearest table and never come out. 

Lance had been the worst by far. He had teased Keith about whether they would be able to wait until the wedding breakfast to share the mating bite - as if the thought of his parents and sisters seeing him with a fresh mating bite wasn't absolutely mortifying. 

Keith had wanted to uninvite him from the wedding entirely, but unfortunately, Lance’s sister Veronica was going to propose to Acxa any day now, so Keith had been forced to flee the room and Lance’s insinuations.

Shiro had looked mildly nauseated when Keith told him about Lance's jokes, and he kissed Keith gently, just at the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t know that was the latest fashion,” he murmured. “Sounds horribly unromantic.” Keith had smiled fondly at him and Shiro had winked. “I have no desire to show off in front of all our relations, and whenever you decide that you want the mark will be quite alright with me.”

Keith had kissed him then, and there hadn’t been much talking for quite some time. “Maybe on our honeymoon?” Keith had asked shyly. “When it’s just us, and no relations around…”

Shiro had smiled then, his cheeks pink and his hair wild, and Keith had beamed up at him, leaning in for another kiss.

Keith was just in the midst of a nice recollection when Shiro kissed his temple. Keith smiled, running his thumb over the ring on his finger - it was smooth, and warm against his skin, and it felt like a promise. Shiro saw him spinning the ring on his finger and smiled, taking his hand and kissing the ring, and then each finger in turn.

Then he kissed the delicate bone of Keith’s inner wrist, so, so close to the scent gland, and Keith inhaled sharply. Shiro looked up at him and his scent went peppery and sticky-sweet, like plums boiling in a pot, and Keith crooned, crawling into his lap. Shiro hummed, leaning in to kiss him, and there was a promise in that too, like the ring on his finger, and the love letters tucked in his luggage next to his telescope. Keith’s head swam, and when Shiro kissed along his jaw he tilted his chin, his heart beating dangerously fast in his throat.

Shiro pressed a chaste kiss to his pulse point and smiled, and Keith flushed. Shiro’s hands ran down Keith’s back soothingly and he whispered, “I remembered my promise,” and for a moment, Keith couldn’t remember what he meant. And then it dawned on him.  _ No marks. _

Keith laughed, and it sounded strained to his own ears. “You did _ ,”  _ he teased. “You kept me presentable for all the prying eyes looking for mating marks.”

Shiro smiled up at him easily. "Soon we'll be at the house where we'll be staying for the night, and then it's off to the lakes tomorrow!" 

"Whose house is it again?" Keith asked, eyeing Shiro's cravat. It was slightly askew, so Keith reached up to set it to rights. Shiro's eyes darkened as he played with the fabric, but Keith pretended not to notice, still innocently fussing with the knot. 

Shiro cleared his throat. "It's a family friend's - you remember Coran, at the wedding?" Keith nodded, remembering the shock of red hair and very exuberant mustache. "He's staying at his house in London, overseeing the renovations, so he said we could stay here. He's probably terrorizing the architects with his new ideas as we speak," Shiro said, his voice just shy of breathless, and Keith laughed, finally undoing the last knot.

Shiro held perfectly still as Keith let the cravat fall open. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Shiro's throat, and Shiro's breath hitched in his chest as Keith nipped at the skin. Keith nuzzled at his throat and Shiro whispered, "Keith…"

Keith looked up at him, pleased to see his flushed cheeks and dark eyes. "What is it, Shiro?" he asked, all faux-innocence as he reached up, tracing the pretty pink mark blooming on Shiro's skin. 

Shiro squirmed, reaching up to wind Keith's cravat around his finger. "Can I?" he whispered, breathless. Keith nodded, and Shiro untied the knot with trembling fingers. As soon as Keith's collar fell open, Shiro carded his fingers through Keith's hair, cupping the back of his head as he leaned in and left an open-mouthed kiss on Keith's throat. 

Keith clutched at Shiro's coat, crooning his name as Shiro pressed his lips to the love bite. Shiro held him tighter, and Keith tilted his head back, baring his throat.

"Keith…" Shiro whispered, as he nuzzled at Keith's throat, breathing him in. Keith's scent bloomed, filling the carriage with the scent of lemon blossoms. Shiro groaned. "Sweetheart…"

Keith keened, and went pliant in Shiro's arms. A sense of calm washed over him, and he trilled softly. 

"My pretty mate," Shiro murmured, and Keith flushed, feeling pleased and shy. Shiro's warm breath ghosted over his skin, and Keith shivered. 

"How long until we get there?" Keith murmured.

Shiro smirked up at him. "Not too long," he said. "But we'll have a longer ride up to the lakes tomorrow."

Keith grinned. "I guess we'll have to think of something to do then."

"I think I have some ideas," Shiro teased, sucking a love bite on Keith's throat while Keith let out a pleased chirp.

***

When the carriage finally came to a stop in front of the house, Shiro jumped down and scooped Keith up before he could jump down after him.

“Shiro, what are you doing?” Keith laughed, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Carrying you over the threshold,” Shiro said, smirking down at Keith as he ducked inside the house.

“Ridiculous, “ Keith teased, and Shiro laughed.

“For you, always,” he said. Keith looked up at him, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, and the love bite on his throat and pulled him down to kiss him.

Shiro let out a surprised squeak that turned into a sigh against Keith’s lips. Keith leaned closer, licking into Shiro’s mouth as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Shiro wavered on the doorstep for a moment, but then he nudged the door shut behind him with his foot and set off for the stairs. Keith cooed up at him, leaning in to kiss his throat. Shiro ran up the stairs as if Keith weighed nothing and Keith hummed appreciatively as he stepped out onto the landing.

Shiro fumbled to open the bedroom door while Keith kissed his way down his throat and his chest. He sank down onto the bed with Keith in his lap and Keth wasted no time slipping Shiro's coat off his shoulders. Shiro cupped his cheek and kissed him and Keith whimpered, feeling half drunk on Shiro’s lips, the broad muscles of his chest.

They somehow managed to wrestle out of their clothes and Shiro went to lay Keith down on the bed, but Keith shook his head. “Like - like this,” he murmured, draping his arms over Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro moaned, sliding his hands down and cupping Keith’s ass. Keith keened, shifting forward looking for friction, for  _ something _ .

Shiro cooed at him and then his fingers were circling Keith’s hole and Keith fell forward, rutting his cock against Shiro’s and they both groaned.

Shiro teased at his hole and murmured, “Oh sweetheart, you’re so wet,” and Keith let out a little sob. Shiro opened him up so slowly, whispering praise in Keith’s ear, and Keith felt like he was about to catch fire. And he was ready to burn.

“Shiro - Alpha, please,” he whimpered, and Shiro groaned.

“Fuck,  _ Keith _ ,” he whispered. “Are you ready?”

Keith nodded frantically. ‘Yes, yes,  _ please _ !”

Shiro held him up, guiding his cock inside in a torturously slow drag. Keith’s mouth fell open on a silent moan as Shiro filled him so perfectly.

Shiro ran a soothing hand down his back and Keith shifted his hips experimentally, somehow taking Shiro even deeper. They both gasped. “Keith,” Shiro whispered, running his thumb along Keith’s cheekbone.

Keith closed his eyes and nuzzled into Shiro’s palm. “You feel so good,” he murmured, a purr kicking up in his chest, and Shiro’s breath hitched in his chest.

“You’re so perfect,” he whispered and Keith moaned, overwhelmed. He held himself up on shaky thighs, hovering for a moment and then fucking himself down on Shiro’s cock. Shiro’s hand fell to his waist and Keith keened at the touch of warm fingers and the kiss of cool metal.

Shiro bucked his hips, rising up to meet Keith, and he arched his back, clinging to Shiro’s shoulders. “You’re like a dream,” Shiro whispered.

“ _ Shiro, _ ” Keith whimpered as Shiro kissed his cheeks, his lips, his eyelids.

“Call me Takashi?” he whispered and Keith moaned.

“ _ Takashi! _ ”

Shiro shuddered, wrapping his arms around Keith and holding him close. “Keith! Keith, I -”

Keith reached down and felt where Shiro was splitting him open, where his knot was starting to swell. Shiro whimpered and Keith buried his face in Shiro’s neck, breathing him in. “Do it. Knot me, Alpha.”

Shiro keened, deep and primal as his hips stuttered and he spilled into Keith. His knot caught at his rim, filling him so completely that he came on a soft cry. He collapsed onto Shiro’s chest as Shiro filled him more and more. Keith felt electrified with it, as if he felt a storm on the breeze, and the shock of electricity lingering in the air.

He came back to himself to Shiro stroking his back, kissing his temple. He stirred and trilled when he felt Shiro’s knot holding him in place.

“Was that alright?” Shiro whispered. 

Keith looked at his wild silver hair and kiss-swollen lips and smiled. “It was perfect.”

Shiro’s chest puffed up with pride and Keith laughed, kissing him softly. “Was it everything you hoped for?”

“So much more,” Shiro breathed. “I never thought-”

Keith kissed him again, slow and sure, like a promise. “I never thought either."

Shiro laughed, a sheen of tears in his eyes. “I love you so much.”

Keith smiled, trying to blink away tears. Shiro cooed at him, kissing away his tears. "I love you too," Keith whispered.

Shiro peppered his cheeks with kisses until Keith huffed out a laugh and Shiro beamed up at him, silly and pleased.

Keith felt his heartbeat flutter in his throat and tilted his head back, brushing his hair back to bare his throat. Shiro sucked in a breath. “Keith…”

“Please,” Keith whispered. “Takashi…”

Shiro rumbled and nuzzled at Keith’s throat. Keith shivered, trying to hold still as Shiro left an open-mouthed kiss on the scent gland. Keith whimpered as he felt sharp teeth pierce the skin. There was a brief, lancing pain, and then pleasure rushing through him, making his cock twitch and his toes curl. “Takashi,” he sobbed as Shiro pressed a kiss to the bite mark.

“Keith…” Shiro pleaded and Keith straightened. Shiro bared his throat and Keith left a trail of kisses from his collarbone, along his Adam’s apple and then his scent gland. He breathed Shiro in - pepper and whiskey and plums and honey - and sank his teeth in.

Shiro cried out and his knot seemed to swell even more, if that was possible, and Keith gasped against Shiro’s throat.

Shiro carefully laid back in the bed, letting Keith collapse on his chest. Keith traced swirling patterns on Shiro’s skin and down his metal arm while Shiro hummed contentedly. 

Shiro ran his hand up and down Keith's back and Keith blinked sleepily. Shiro smiled at him. "I love you," he whispered.

Keith smiled, nuzzling against Shiro's chest. "I love you too, Takashi."

Shiro ran his fingers through Keith's hair and a purr kicked up in Keith's chest as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

Keith woke up with the blankets tangled around his ankles and a prickling heat under his skin he couldn't quite place. He reached across the bed, looking for Shiro, but the sheets were cold. He had just sat up, feeling oddly dizzy, when Shiro opened the door. 

"Oh, Keith!" he said, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I thought I could slip away for a moment before you woke up."

He rushed to set the tray down at the foot of the bed and cupped Keith's cheeks in his hands. "I noticed you didn't eat much at breakfast and I didn't want you to be hungry."

Suddenly Keith's stomach growled and he realized that he was ravenous. "I am hungry…" he admitted, and Shiro smiled indulgently.

"Your mother sent us with a hamper of food from breakfast," he said, moving the tray closet for Keith's approval. "There's cold meat and fruit and sandwiches, and wedding biscuits…" 

Keith's stomach growled again and Shiro cooed at him, sitting down on the bed and tugging Keith into his lap. Keith blushed to see his bare thighs spread across Shiro's lap, but then Shiro held a strawberry out for him and Keith closed his eyes and took a bite. Sweetness burst across his tongue and he hummed, opening his mouth for the next bite Shiro offered him. 

Then he picked up an apricot slice and held it out for Shiro, smiling when Shiro took the bite from his fingers. Slowly they traded bites back and forth until the tray was empty. Keith leaned his head against Shiro's shoulder, humming in contentment. 

Shiro kissed his bare shoulder. "Are you too warm?" he asked. "I can open the window if you like." 

Keith nodded, letting Shiro lay him down on the bed and to go open the window. When he came back to bed Keith frowned, tugging at Shiro's dressing gown until Shiro chuckled, leaving his dressing gown and trousers on the floor.

He slipped into bed next to Keith and Keith trilled as he buried his face in the crook of Shiro's shoulder. 

Shiro chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "This time tomorrow we'll be at the lakes," he murmured, and Keith nodded, fighting to hold back a yawn. Shiro huffed out a laugh. "Get some sleep, sweetheart," he said fondly, and Keith patted his chest sleepily.

"Love you," he whispered, just before he sank into dreamland.

***

"Keith..." 

Keith woke to whimpers and it took a moment to realize they were his. Empty, he felt so empty, he needed his alpha…

" _ Keith _ !"

He blinked up at Shiro, slowly realizing that he was clutching Shiro's neck, and he was much too warm, as if he had fallen asleep in front of the fire on a hot summer's day.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Shiro asked and Keith shook his head, unable to piece his thoughts together. 

Shiro's hand brushed his hair out of his eyes and Keith chirped, leaning into Shiro's touch, luxuriating in the cold kiss of metal against his flushed skin. Suddenly he felt an ache low in his belly and he whimpered again.

"Empty…" he whispered, and Shiro took in a sharp inhale.

"Keith…" he murmured. "I think you're in heat."

The word "heat" snapped Keith's muddled mind to attention, and his eyes flew open. "No - it’s too early, my heat doesn't come until July!"

Shiro crooned at him, running his fingers through Keith’s hair soothingly. “Could it be the mating mark? Maybe that triggered your heat?”

“I thought that only happened in novels,” Keith grumbled. His heart sank into his toes as he realized that he could hardly go on a long carriage ride with slick dripping down his thighs. “We were supposed to go to the lakes!”

“I’ll take you to the lakes whenever you want,” Shiro said, caging him in with his arms and mouthing along Keith’s jaw. “Just say the word and we’ll go.”

Keith’s laugh came out ragged as his breath got caught in his throat. “Spoken like a true rich boy,” he teased. “We can’t just  _ go  _ to the lakes at the drop of a hat.”

Shiro gave him a wicked smirk as he kissed his way down Keith’s chest. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Keith said, trying to ignore the heat building in his belly as Shiro’s tongue teased at a nipple, making him squirm. “You need to make arrangements for the house, and pack, and get the horses ready…”

Shiro looked up, propping his chin on his metal palm. “What if I told you the arrangements for the house were already made?” 

Keith’s jaw dropped. “Shiro, did you  _ buy  _ a house?”

“No!” Shiro protested, blushing up to his ears. “I  _ rented  _ it.”

“Shiro!” Keith said, laughing. Shiro hid behind his metal fingers, and Keith tugged his hand away. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Only for you,” Shiro said, bringing Keith’s hand to his lips. “Allura and I used to stay there with my parents when we were small, so I thought maybe we could visit again. If you liked it.”

Keith’s lip wobbled. “Oh, Shiro.”

Shiro smiled down at him, kissing the palm of his hand. “I promise I’ll take you,” he whispered. “I just want to take care of you.”

Keith whimpered. Shiro’s eyes darkened, and he kissed each of Keith’s fingers, letting them rest against his lips. “Shiro…” Keith cooed, and Shiro sucked his index finger into his mouth.

Keith flushed, gasping as he felt slick drip down his thighs. “Alpha!” Shiro moaned and Keith keened at him, letting his legs fall open. “Takashi, please!”

Shiro groaned, reaching down to tease at Keith’s hole. His fingers slid in with no resistance, and Keith keened, arching off the bed. “Takashi!”

“Fuck,  _ Keith, _ ” Shiro moaned, staring down at Keith. “You’re dripping.”

Keith trilled. “I’m so empty,” he whimpered, and Shiro shook his head, aware of himself again.

“I know, I know, baby, I”m sorry,” he whispered, lining his cock with Keith’s hole. When he felt the head of Shiro’s cock brush against his ass, Keith braced his feet against the bed, bucking his hips up to take Shiro in faster. 

Shiro gasped, sliding home so suddenly that Keith saw stars. “Alpha!” he wailed, and Shiro twined their fingers together. 

“I’m here, sweetheart,” he whispered. “I’m going to take care of you.” 

Keith purred, pulling Shiro down to nuzzle at his throat so he could drown himself in Shiro’s scent. He felt himself slipping into that heat haze, where nothing mattered except for the way his alpha crooned his name and sucked a new bruise over the mating mark on his throat. 

He wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist, hooking his ankles together to hold Shiro close. Shiro chuffed at him, lost for words as the new angle brought them even closer. “Good Alpha,” Keith murmured, his voice all graveled out with his purr. “So pretty and good for me.”

Shiro let out a punched out groan and shook his head. “Keith…” he whispered. “You’re so good. Better than my wildest daydream.” He thrusted in faster, wringing a wail from Keith’s throat. “My perfect Omega.”

Keith’s mouth dropped in a silent cry as Shiro’s words brought his orgasm crashing over him. Pleasure, honey-sweet and all-consuming, rushed through him and he clutched at Shiro helplessly. 

“My good baby,” Shiro crooned when Keith finally collapsed back onto the pillow, gasping for breath.. “Feeling better now?” 

Keith nodded hesitantly, as that longing to be full claimed his mind again. He swiveled his hips and Shiro groaned, catching himself just before he collapsed on Keith’s chest. “Fill me up, Alpha,” Keith begged. “Please, I need your knot.”

Shiro kissed his forehead as he thrusted in again and Keith cried out, another orgasm already looming. “I’ll give you anything you want,” Shiro breathed and Keith nuzzled at his throat, purring. 

“I know,” he murmured. “I trust you." He let his head fall back against the pillow. “You make me feel so good.”

Shiro crooned, his hips bucking erratically as he spilled into Keith. His knot filled Keith so quickly that Keith’s own orgasm ripped through him, curling his toes as he clutched at Shiro’s arms. “Takashi,” he groaned, and Shiro held him close as he shook apart. 

“Sweet boy,” he whispered. “The sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Keith cried out, tilting his chin up to beg for a kiss. Shiro kissed him, sweet and blazing and  _ claiming _ , and Keith keened against his lips, completely overwhelmed with pleasure. 

***

He wasn’t sure how long they fucked - he was only vaguely aware of the light shifting, streaming through the window and painting everything in a golden honey hue. The heat haze lingered, until he fell into the dreamless sleep of the truly exhausted. He woke up to Shiro offering him a bowl of broth, feeding him patiently until Keith shook his head, unable to eat anymore. 

Then Shiro scooped him up, stepping into the sitting room, where a bathtub full of steaming water waited. He helped Keith slide into the water, slipping behind him so that Keith could lean against him, drifting in the warmth of the water, the closeness of his mate. Shiro gently washed his hair and ran a cloth over his skin, until Keith came out of the water feeling clean and semi-human again. 

Shiro stepped out of the tub, scrubbing his own skin dry perfunctorily so he could wrap Keith in a warm towel, carefully patting his skin dry and bundling him into his dressing gown. He carried Keith back to the bedroom, setting him down gently in the armchair while he stripped the sheets off the bed.

“You don’t have to do that,” Keith murmured, but Shiro just shook his head. “I want to,” he said, and Keith would have had to admit that the clean sheets were heaven on his skin if he had stayed awake long enough to hear Shiro say goodnight.

***

Keith woke up to fingers carding through his hair and Shiro’s scent all around him. He kept his eyes closed as he stretched, humming as his back let out a satisfying  _ pop _ .

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Shiro said and Keith opened one eye, peering up at him. Shiro smiled, somehow unaware that the sunlight was catching his silver hair like a halo. “How’re you feeling?”

Keith blinked, taking stock. “Good. I think my fever broke.”

“That’s good,” Shiro said, but then his smile turned wicked and he slid his hand down Keith’s back, leaving a shivering thill in its wake. “I was going to offer to stay in bed all morning, but if you’re feeling better…”

Keith swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. “Well, maybe my heat hasn’t totally broken…”

Shiro smiled knowingly, rolling over to pin Keith down in the sheets and kiss him breathless. Keith laughed, a purr kicking up in his chest already as he bared his throat for Shiro’s kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! <3 I had so much fun writing about Keith and Shiro's honeymoon - RIP to the poor servants though, who have to avoid the whole second story for a week. Thankfully Shiro is very polite when he goes down to the kitchen to get food for Keith, and he tips them all VERY well when they leave.
> 
> You can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bavariancookie) if you want to talk about Sheith!


End file.
